26 Polaroids
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Maxine Caulfield a des amis, des ennemis, des connaissances, des personnes qui ont marqué sa vie. Elle-même, a marqué certaines personnes. Que cela soit en bien ou en mal, voici les pensées, les avis et les opinions que partage ou non, l'entourage de Max. Abécédaire sur l'univers de Life is Strange. CONTIENT DES SPOILERS !
1. 1-Seul moi

1

Mad Max, Hipster, la « ninja de Blackwell », Super Max, Max Amber, La « Retro Selfie Master », Doctor Max, Max Max, Feminazi. Autant de surnoms pour une seule personne. Cette liste, non exhaustive des surnoms de Maxine Caulfield prouve au moins une chose : Personne ne la connaît vraiment, ou tout du moins, tout le monde la connaît différemment. Qu'on l'ai vu de loin, qu'on lui ai parlé une ou deux fois, qu'on soit plus ou moins lié à elle... Peu importe. Ils la voient tous selon différents profils, et leur avis divergent. Qu'ils en pensent du bien du mal, Max était assurément de loin, et ils s'accordaient tous à le dire, une personne énigmatique ou même mystérieuse.

Moi, seul, pouvait me vanter de la connaître sous toutes les coutures.


	2. A comme Alyssa

A comme Alyssa

-Tu en penses quoi toi de Max ?

-Max ? Max Caulfield tu veux dire ?

-Ouais.

« C'est une chouette personne » est la première réponse qui passe par la tête d'Alyssa. Pourtant, elles ne se connaissent pas vraiment toutes les deux. Elles ne traînent pas ensemble et souvent, elles se croisent en se faisant des signes de têtes et de mains, comme pour dire qu'elles se sont vues. Mais Alyssa l'aime bien au fond. Non seulement parce que Max n'est pas comme ces snobs de Prescott et cette vaniteuse de Victoria, mais aussi parce que Max était un peu comme elle.

Après tout, elles avaient plein de points communs. Elles étaient toutes les deux plutôt introverties et toujours dans un monde à part, dans une autre réalité dont elles seules avaient les clés. Max dans ses précieux clichés et Alyssa dans ses précieuses histoires. Et même s'il s'agissait de deux réalités différentes, elles étaient toutes deux marginales pour ces mêmes raisons. Alyssa en était convaincue : elle et Max feraient de bonnes amies.

Non, décidément dire de Max que c'était « une chouette personne » c'était un peu réducteur. Il y avait tellement plus à dire. Par exemple, Max était une des rares personnes à s'intéresser à Alyssa. Elle venait souvent lui parler, demander de ses nouvelles... Rien de bien magique. Mais elle, elle le faisait. Ça n'avait pas était facile au début. Après tout, Alyssa le reconnaissait elle-même : la jeune fille s'était forgée une belle carapace d'agressivité. Il fallait bien se protéger de ces tops modèles de Dana, Victoria et compagnie... Pourtant Max, malgré les réponses parfois cyniques d'Alyssa n'avait jamais manqué de lui parler, et ce, même pour des banalités du genre, « tu lis quoi ? », « Que fais-tu ? »...

Non c'était certains. Max était une personne gentille. Alyssa n'oubliait pas les nombreuses fois ou Max lui avait évité des pépins : un ballon en pleine tête, un rouleau de papier toilette dans les dos, une douche boueuse sur le bord du trottoir... Max était quelqu'un de prévenant. Seulement, Alyssa ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Alors, elle se contenta de murmurer cette simple réponse, la première qui lui était venue en tête. Parce que c'était ce que Max était. Simple. Un peu comme elle.

-C'est une très chouette personne, Max Caulfield.


	3. B comme Brooke

B comme Brooke

-Elle fait pas un peu niaise, cette Max Caulfield ?

-Je ne sais pas. Warren a l'air de dire le contraire...

-Entre nous, est-ce que le jugement de Warren est objectif et fiable ?

Même Brooke laissa échapper un ricanement autour de leur table. Ce n'était pas très gentil vis-à-vis de Warren... Cependant, Brooke n'aimait pas trop quand on parlait de Max. Elle avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires à son égard, que l'esprit cartésien et mathématique de la jeune fille ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Brooke aurait adoré détester Max. Cela aurait été si simple ! Bon ok. Une partie d'elle la détestait clairement, après tout ! Pourquoi le nier ? Cette fille énervait Brooke. Déjà, c'était presque un code scolaire : Max avait une âme d'artiste, Brooke une âme de scientifique. Évidemment, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Cela aurait été bien trop puéril de la part de la brune. C'était de la pure jalousie, surtout en ce qui concernait Warren et tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. L'expérience en classe de science d'hier le prouvait : Warren avait demander de l'aide à Max. Pas à elle, une des meilleures élèves en sciences de Blackwell, une scientifiques pur et dur... Non pas à elle. Mais à Max. Et ça, Brooke ne l'avait toujours pas digéré. Alors oui. Brooke détestait Max. Un peu ?!

Mais c'était tellement stupide de haïr quelqu'un juste pour un garçon. On se croirait dans Gossip Girl et Dieu seul savait que Brooke tenait en horreur tous ces trucs-là. C'était idiot ! Et Brooke était loin d'être idiote. Et c'est là, que les sentiments contradictoires de Brooke se confrontaient. Parce que, bon ok. Elle pouvait l'admettre. Une autre partie d'elle, l'aimait plutôt bien. Et contrairement à ce qu'avait son ami, Max Caulfield n'était pas niaise. C'était même une personne intéressante. Elle avait remarqué son drone, son magnifique HiFly, modèle B400 EVO. Brooke l'avait même laissé l'utiliser. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise quelqu'un qui s'y connaît autant en drone ! Ensuite, Max lui avait posé plein de questions sur toutes ces bizarreries en ce qui concernait le temps. A savoir la neige, cette éclipse qui lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos... Max était intéressée et donc intéressante.

Cependant, Brooke se rappelait encore de la semi-invitation de Warren pour le marathon. Elle n'était que le second choix, alors qu'elle rêvait d'être le premier. Mais il y avait aussi l'affaire Kate. Max l'avait sauvée sur ce toit. Max avait agi de façon tellement héroïque. Elle était une gentille c'était indéniable... Ainsi, les sentiments de Brooke tournaient en rond, en un cercle vicieux. Un coup elle la déteste, un coup elle l'aime... Mais une chose était sûre.

-Max n'est pas niaise. Ça j'en suis certaine.


	4. C comme Chloé

C comme Chloé

-Tu es vraiment ma seule amie Rachel.

-Allons, tu en as bien eu d'autres avant moi !

-Oui... C'est vrai.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Maxine. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Max. Et elle m'a abandonné.

Abandon. Quand Chloé pense à Max, elle pense à l'abandon. Et le mot abandon rime parfaitement avec le mot trahison. Chloé repense souvent au passé. Et son passé se résume en quelques mots, mais celui qui est le plus présent et qui revient inlassablement dans l'esprit de Chloé, c'est un prénom. Une toute petite syllabe. Max. Une amitié comme la leur était tellement rare qu'on pourrait la qualifier d'unique. Max était une amie exceptionnelle

Chloé savait qu'une relation comme celle-ci, qui remontait à l'enfance, serait indélébile. Max était... Elle était géniale. Une heure avec elle, c'était deux minutes dans le monde réel. Il ne leur en fallait pas beaucoup : elles avaient une imagination débordante. Chloé se souvenait encore des super-pirates qu'elles faisaient. Puis, Max avait toujours été là pour Chloé, pour toutes ses joies et ses peines. Dans les petites comme dans les grandes. Max l'avait aidé à creuser la tombe de Bongo, alors qu'elle-même pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand ses parents se disputaient, Max la réconfortait. Avec Max, on pouvait tout faire, tout imaginer. Se gaver de céréales, regarder des films tard le soir, courir sur la plage, dévisager les clients du Two wales...

Alors Chloé devient mélancolique. Cependant, Chloé ne se laisse jamais abattre. Jamais elle ne s'autorise des pensées aussi sombres que la tristesse. Celle-ci se transforme donc en colère. Et elle en a beaucoup, Chloé. Pourquoi ? Elle a envie de hurler. Pourquoi Max l'a-t-elle abandonné ? Elle est partie il y a cinq ans, en la laissant seule dans ce trou paumé qu'est Arcadia Bai. Et depuis le déménagement de la famille Caulfield à Seattle, Chloé n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Pas de carte. Pas d'appel. Pas de lettre. Pas de signe de vie. Rien. Plus rien n'attestait de l'existence de Max, mis à part les souvenirs de Chloé, plus délaissée que jamais. Pourquoi ? Max aurait pu faire un effort ! Une toute petite nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté ? En plus, elle avait déguerpi très peu de temps après le décès de son père. Chloé ne pourrait jamais pardonner cela à Max. Elle ne méritait même pas les pensées de Chloé ! Celle-ci avait bien fait de l'oublier aussi vite que possible ! Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas elle ?

Chloé en vient à se demander comment est-ce possible d'aimer une personne aussi fort pour enfin la détester à ce point. Parce que oui. Chloé déteste profondément Max. Elle voudrait lui cracher au visage toute sa haine, sa rancœur... Quand elle s'imagine leurs retrouvailles, elle se visualise parfaitement lui coller son poing au visage. Cette haine s'accentue plus encore après la disparition de Rachel. C'est tellement plus facile de mettre tout les tords et maux du monde sur les épaules de Max. Et pourtant, quand Chloé l'aperçoit, ce jour-là, sur le parking en train de faire violenter par ce gosse de riche, la colère de Chloé qui c'était accumulé pendant cinq ans, s'évanouit. Il ne lui faut même pas deux secondes pour la reconnaître et lui proposer son aide.

-Viens, Max !

Et là Chloé comprend. Une amitié comme la leur est indestructible. Maintenant, abandon rime toujours avec trahison. Mais tout cela rime aussi avec pardon.


	5. D comme Dana

D comme Dana

-Elle me fait rire cette Max.

-Ouais c'est clair...

-Elle m'énerve avec cet air condescendant. Pour qui elle se prend ?

Dana n'est même pas sure de ce que « condescendant » veut dire. Elle s'en moque éperdument. Cependant elle devine que ce n'est pas un compliment. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ses amis n'aiment pas trop Max. Dana la trouve plutôt cool. C'est vrai que Dana a mis du temps avant de l'apprécier... Max n'est pas une personne que l'on pourrait qualifier d'avenante. Puis, elles vivent dans deux mondes très différents toutes les deux, si bien qu'à première vue on pourrait jurer qu'elles n'ont rien de communs... C'est vrai : elles n'ont pas les mêmes goûts, n'ont pas de styles vestimentaires semblables, ou fréquentations... Et pourtant Dana adorait Max en dépit du fausser incroyable qui les sépare.

Tout d'abord, Max l'avait aidé sans se poser de questions quand Juliet l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre. Pourtant, rien ne prouvait son innocence. Dana aurait très bien pu envoyer ses textos à Zachary.. Quoique... Juliet était son amie, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait un coup pareil ! Cependant, Max, sans se soucier des préjugés que pouvait lui donner Dana, l'avait sauvé de ce mauvais pas. Même après cette histoire, Max avait pris le temps de discuter avec elle.

Dana avait cette incroyable impression que l'on pouvait tout confier à Max. Alors, c'est naturellement que Dana lui avait parlé de sa grossesse. Max ne l'avait même pas jugée... Elle l'avait même plainte. Max c'était une bonne oreille qui savait écouter. Et Dana adorait se sentir écoutée et mieux encore, comprise. Et même si ses problèmes de petits copains n'étaient pas du même genre que ceux de Max, celle-ci répondait toujours justement : elle était pleins de bons conseils. Puis, elle était tellement drôle cette Max ! Tellement naïve... Surtout par rapport à Warren. Mon Dieu ! Comment une fille pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle face à de telles avances ? Max était la plus adorable des novices dans ce domaine là !

Dana déteste quand on parle de Max comme cela. C'est trop facile de la juger comme ça sans la connaître. C'est injuste de prétendre qu'elle est étrange juste parce qu'elle ne cherche pas à entrer au vortex Club. Ils n'ont même pas essayé de la comprendre ! Tout cela parce qu'elle ne correspond pas à leurs critères... Mais Dana a su voir au-delà. Elle en vient même à envier Max. Oui. Dana envie quelqu'un ! Elle qui a 1083 amis sur Facebook, qui a un corps de rêve, belle à rendre jalouses plusieurs filles, pom-pom girl... Elle enviait quelqu'un comme Max. Max, mis à part sa froideur apparente, était tellement adorable ! Elle seule, avait défendu Kate cette semaine. Sans elle, Kate serait même sûrement morte. Qu'avait fait Dana pendant ce temps ? Rien. Dana se sentait ridicule face à Max et elle l'admirait.

C'est risible, non . La majorité des filles voudraient lui ressembler, alors qu'elle, coudrait être comme Max. Max... Cette fille si discrète que peu de personnes remarquent...

-Max est cool. Elle ne mérite pas tout ce que vous venait de dire. Maintenant je voudrais que l'on parle d'autre chose !


	6. E comme Evan

E Comme Evan

Ils ne se parlaient jamais beaucoup et quand ils le faisaient, c'était sûrement par pure politesse. De toute façon, Evan était un grand solitaire dans l'âme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et savait se contenter de peu. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit « Aime les gens et fais leur savoir »… Quelle blague.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette Max ?

-Ouais c'est clair ! Tu lui as montré ton portfolio après tout… Elle doit bien avoir un truc…

Evan n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec Max. Comme il le disait lui-même, ils n'avaient pas d'atomes crochus. En fait, une seule chose les réunissait et c'était l'amour de la photographie. Bon, ils avaient des styles très différents, c'était indéniable, mais pour Evan cette passion pour la photographie était un point d'accroche non négligeable. Max et Evan n'avaient pas de répertoires communs. Pourtant, quand il lui demande qui a photographié « The Fallen Soldier », elle répond immédiatement.

\- Robert Capa.

Elle dit même aimer son travail malgré tous les débats et les controverses qu'animent ses photos. Alors évidemment, il a été un peu prit au dépourvu… Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle sache répondre. Il lui laisse tout de même voir son travail, avec ce petit stress que ressentent tous les artistes quand ils exposent leur travail aux yeux d'un public. Quand il l'observe feuilleter ses photos, il adorerait pouvoir lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille. « Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ce que pensent les autres ? » Il n'en sait rien… Mais il est ravi de voir l'attention que porte Max. On dirait qu'elle s'est enfermée dans un autre monde, et ses yeux, passent, s'arrêtent et analysent les différentes photographies. Jamais personnes n'avaient mis autant de temps à regarder de simple photos. Evan ne pouvait plus renfermer le sentiment de fierté que Max lui inspirait en regardant ses photos.

-Tu connaissais bien Rachel Amber ?

Elle le prend encore au dépourvu. Ca l'agace un peu, cette question. Cependant, il lui répond parce que quelque part, il est heureux de parler de Rachel à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas et que serait donc capable de comprendre un minimum sa relation avec elle.

-Bon alors ?! Tu réponds ou t'attend le déluge ?

Il aimait bien s'en tenir à cette image d'étudiant un peu prétentieux et marginal. En y réfléchissant bien, Max aussi était marginale. Mais là encore, c'était d'une façon différente. Evan se forçait presque à l'être juste pour ne pas être associé à tous ces étudiants snobinards et insupportables… Chez Max, c'était naturel. Elle ne vivait pas dans le même monde, c'était tout. Elle était tellement elle-même que cela forçait l'admiration d'Evan.

En fait, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Entre la fierté de compter Max parmi ses connaissances parce qu'elle a sauvé Kate, et la façon surprenante qu'elle a de le déstabiliser, Evan ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire. Mais au final il choisit la réponse la moins évidente. Celle à laquelle personne ne s'attend. Parce que tout le monde est fier de compter Max parmi ses connaissances. Et Evan n'est pas tout le monde.

-Elle est surprenante.

Il n'en dira pas plus. Sa réponse laisse largement place à toutes les interprétations possibles et imaginables. Et ceux qui le connaissent bien, on comprit ce qu'Evan voulait leur dire…


	7. F comme Fernando

F comme Fernando

-Elle ne te manque pas des fois Max ?

Oui, elle lui manque. C'était une si bonne amie… Et pourtant Fernando ressent toujours une haine intarissable à son sujet. Elle est partie. Évidemment, il était très heureux pour elle : elle étudiait maintenant dans l'académie de ses rêves, pour se concentrer sur la photographie. Non, Fernando n'en voulait pas à Max d'être partie. En revanche, la colère le consumait dès qu'on évoquait ce que Kristen appelait aujourd'hui "le sujet Max Caulfield". Max n'était pas seulement partie. Elle avait disparu. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant et ni Kristen ni lui, avaient des nouvelles de la jeune fille. De vraies nouvelles, hein. Pas juste un "je suis bien arrivée", "je vais bien"…

Fernando se sentait un peu trahi. Quand Max était arrivée à Seattle, Kristen et lui avaient tout de suite, comme d'un commun accord, fait connaissance avec la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus, tous les trois, malgré leurs différences frappantes. Leur trio avait fait parler beaucoup de langue : Kristen l'exubérante, Max la discrète et Fernando le sensible.

-Moi elle me manque. J'aimais bien nos petites sorties aux musées et à la galerie…  
-Menteuse. Tu râlais toujours quand elle voulait y aller…

C'était vrai. Max avait très vite trouvé sa place entre Kristen et lui qui se connaissaient pourtant depuis très longtemps. Ils avaient plusieurs rituels ensemble. Le jeudi, ils allaient ensemble à la galerie, le Vendredi, c'était cinéma et le samedi, ils allaient chez Kristen pour parler de tout et de rien. Mais ce que Fernando préférait, c'était le jeudi. Parce que la Max renfermée et discrète devenait tout autre dans cette galerie d'art. Surtout dans la partie réservée aux photographies. Fernando adorait voir le visage de Max s'illuminer et ses yeux bleus briller…

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle me disait souvent ?  
-"Non Kristen il est hors de question que je prenne ce garçon en photo !" ?  
-Non pas ça… T'es vraiment lourd. Je parlais de ce qu'elle nous disait sur son amie Chloé…  
-Ah ouais. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé contact.  
-Tu crois qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle fait maintenant avec nous ?

A vrai dire, il n'en sait rien. Il voudrait lui hurler que oui. Mais Max n'avait jamais été pleinement heureuse à leur côté. Il lui manquait quelque chose… Kristen et Fernando avaient bien compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec le souvenir de Chloé. Mais Fernando s'en fichait royalement à l'époque : Max était avec eux et ça lui suffisait. Mais à quoi bon se voiler la face ? Il préfère mentir à Kristen.

-J'en suis certain.  
-Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !

"Est-ce que Max me manque ? " Oui. Il se souvient encore du jour où elle leur a dit qu'elle partait. Kristen avait décidé de fêter tout ça… Fernando et elle, pour noyerleurs chagrins avaient bus plus que de raison au Fremont Troll.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle te manque. C'est dommage que tu ne lui ait jamais avoué tout ce que tu ressentais pour elle.

Fernando ne s'étonne même pas que Kristen soit au courant de ses sentiments pour Max : elle a toujours été trop observatrice à son goût.

-Ouais elle me manque.

Mais au final, elle est toujours avec eux. Ils en parlent sans cesse de Max, comme si elle était à côtés d'eux… Fernando voudrait que ça s'arrête : il a bien compris que Max était définitivement partie et qu'elle ne leur reviendrait certainement jamais.


	8. G comme Madame Grant

G comme Madame Grant

Maxine Caulfield était une artiste. Pas une scientifique. C'était aussi évident qu'un et un était égal à deux. Et c'était tout à fait le genre d'élève qui portait cette distinction importante sur sa personne même. Michelle Grant n'était pas du genre à détester des élèves pour leur manque de logique, leurs lacunes parfois trop nombreuses dans sa matière… Du moment qu'ils faisaient des efforts, qu'ils travaillaient et ne perturbaient pas le cours, Michelle Grant ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Au contraire : quelle satisfaction d'avoir une élève comme Max, qu'elle pourrait faire progresser…

En outre, même si Max n'aimait pas les sciences, le professeur en elle, voyait de loin son regard curieux sur les choses. Et cette curiosité, Madame Grant l'adorait. Il était si rare de le voir parmi ces quelques chaises… Plus que tous ses bons éléments, tels que le petit Warren Graham ou Brooke et ses mèches rouges, elle affectionnait particulièrement les élèves comme Max parce qu'ils lui permettaient d'exercer son métier. Celui d'apprendre, de faire progresser et aimer cette même matière. Evidemment, un professeur digne de ce nom ne montrait jamais ces préférences… Mais ces-derniers restaient humains et Madame Grant était assez professionnel pour ne pas faire de favoritisme.

Quand elle s'était posée sur l'avis de bulletin de Maxine, de simples « Peut mieux faire », « élève en progrès constant », « élève volontaire et ayant le souci de bien faire » étaient bien trop réducteurs dans le cas de Mademoiselle Caulfield. Le principal Wells était bien trop étroit d'esprit pour comprendre tout le potentiel et la valeur même d'une élève comme Max.

-Alors Michelle ? Quelle appréciation avez mis à Mademoiselle Cauldfield ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… Pour vous c'est si facile ! Cette petite à un don évident pour la photographie ! Votre appréciation se fait d'elle-même !

-Et pourtant, il y aurait bien à dire ! Max a peut-être un don, mais elle est encore bien trop réservée. Elle manque certainement de maturité…

Madame Grant n'était pas d'accord avec son collègue. Monsieur Jefferson avait tort. Max était, bien au contraire, plus mature que la plus-part des élèves qui souillaient le banc de cette académie ! Max savait voir le monde : ça se voyait de par son air rêveur, et par cette façon qu'elle avait de s'intéresser aux choses. Mais à toutes les choses. Pas juste son domaine de prédilection. Alors oui, Maxine Caulfield n'était pas très douée en sciences, et encore : c'était l'euphémisme de l'année !

Cependant Max, au détriment même de certains de ses meilleurs élèves, s'intéressait et faisait tous les efforts du monde pour progresser. Elle en venait même en aide à son meilleur élève : Warren. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux : le scientifique et l'artiste…

Quand bien même Max avait quelques amis, elle était à l'écart. Dans son propre monde. Un univers qu'aucun scientifique ne trouverait. Une réalité que personne n'atteindrait jamais. Ce n'était pas un comportement infantile comme le pensait son collègue. Michelle pensait juste que la réserve de Max était dû à une protection volontaire de sa propre part : elle n'était pas comme Victoria, Juliet, Dana ou tous ces autres jeunes gens de son âge… C'était injuste de parler d'immaturité quand il ne s'agissait que de différences.

-Max n'est peut-être pas à sa place à Blackwell


	9. H comme Hayden

H comme Hayden

« Max Caulfield » … Sérieux mais comment fait cette fille ? Elle a l'air aussi distraite en cours que ne l'est Hayden, et pourtant, elle trouve la réponse attendue par leur professeur ! C'est un talent pour lequel le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de vouer une admiration sans bornes. Et puis quoi qu'elle fasse, cette fille ne peut pas en être incriminée : regarder donc ! Elle se prend en selfie en plein cours et la seule chose que tout le monde pense, (même victoria, il en est certain…) c'est « Waouh ! Elle, c'est une artiste ». Max est la « retro-selfie Master ». Elle est cool. Vraiment !

Hayden se demande souvent pourquoi elle ne vient jamais au Vortex Club avec lui ou Dana. Il ne la connait pas vraiment, mais parfois, quand Maxine prend le temps de sortir de son monde, elle vient lui parler. Le seul défaut qu'il pourrait lui trouver, c'est sa méfiance et son antipathie pour Victoria et Nathan. Elle les juge sans même chercher à essayer de les comprendre tous les deux. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle, la si gentille et adorable mademoiselle Caulfield ? Elle n'a jamais touché à la drogue de sa vie, Hayden en mettrait ses deux mains à couper ! Elle n'a pas les problèmes personnels de Victoria ou même ceux de Nathan. En même temps, si ces deux derniers arrêtaient de la chercher tout le temps….

Hayden aime bien passer du temps avec Max. Alors, quand il la voit dans le Vortex club il esquisse un léger sourire. Il la voit parler à Victoria. Elles n'ont pas l'air de se disputer et il en apprécie encore plus Max, qui est venue d'elle-même lui parler. Cette dernière parait soucieuse. Elle n'est pas à l'aise, alors qu'Hayden tire encore un peu plus sur son joint. Cependant, elle est venue, après toutes ses invitations et celles de Dana, elle a fini par pointer le bout de son nez. C'est peut-être vraiment la fin du monde ?!

Comme à son habitude, elle vient voir Hayden. Comme à son habitude, elle lui demande comment il va. Et avant de partir, aussi qu'elle est apparue, elle lui demande de faire attention à lui. Max… Ennuyante quand elle fait involontairement sa petite morale, mais tellement adorable dans ses intentions. Hayden ne lâche pas son sourire. Finalement, Max est bien trop cool pour le Vortex Club. Parce qu'elle est cool à sa propre façon…


	10. I comme les invités

I comme Invités

Cette année, il y a une photo qui attire tous les yeux, toutes les discussions et interrogations. Elle est étrange cette photo… Elle ne ressemble pas du tout aux autres. Elle sort du lot. Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui indique clairement à tous ceux qui la contemplent que ce n'est pas volontaire. Jamais un cliché pareil n'avait été exposé ici. C'est un changement qui en interroge plus d'un.

« Les héros du quotidien ». Comment cette jeune personne en est arrivée à avoir une idée de photographie pareille ? Cette fille est une jeune artiste. Elle aime son art. C'est sûrement pour ça que son cliché rayonne dans la gallérie d'art de San Francisco…

Max Caulfield s'approche de la foule qui s'est agglutinée devant son œuvre. Ils veulent tous la presser de questions. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Ses intentions ? Les inspirations ? Les influences ? Quel matériel ? Quand ? D'où lui vient cette passion ? Leurs cerveaux et neurones s'activent dès qu'ils la voient. Elle les salue, prend la carte d'une personne l'air émerveillé. Cette réalise son rêve et se rend à peine compte des individus qui l'entourent. Un verre de champagne à la main, ils l'abordent de questions. Elle n'est même pas capable d'y répondre ? Elle pousse quelques personnes qui étaient toujours devant son travail. Elle se concentre sur ce dernier. Elle est ailleurs et rembarre impoliment les individus qui l'interrompent dans son observation. Personne ne lui en tient rigueur : elle vient de loin, a le teint pâle et une apparence maladive qui lui colle à la peau.

Mais elle aurait au moins pu faire semblant. Rien que pour la curiosité et l'admiration de ses spectateurs. C'était son moment de gloire, nul doute qu'elle en aura d'autres… Cependant, elle aurait dû en profiter autant qu'eux, en profite.


	11. J comme Jefferson

J comme Jefferson

En conseil de classe, Mark doit mentir. Quand on lui demande de dire sincèrement ce qu'il pense de son élève, la première réponse qui lui vient c'est toujours : « C'est la plus innocente de toute » ou « elle me fascine ». Alors le professeur prend le pas sur l'homme. Cependant, il reste toujours honnête dans ses paroles. « Oui, Maxine Caulfield possède un don évident » ou « Malheureusement son attitude ne lui permet pas d'exploiter ce dernier au maximum… ».

Monsieur Jefferson en vient presque à penser que ce don en est un signe. C'est un peu injuste non ? Certes, Max est une admiratrice fervente de son travail, et il en est très flatté. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi… ailleurs ? Ça l'énerve un peu. Elle n'écoute jamais. Elle ne parle jamais. Elle ne le questionne jamais. Et pourtant, dans ses yeux, Mark entend toutes ses remarques, ses réflexions…

-Elle est courageuse cette petite !

-Je suis de votre avis, Madame Grant. Heureusement que Max était là pour Kate, quand nous, nous étions absents.

Mark le pense sincèrement ! C'est une chance de connaître quelqu'un comme Max. Elle est… spéciale. Quand tout le monde jugeait Kate, elle, elle l'a sauvée. Quand Victoria lui donne ce qu'il veut sur un plateau d'argent, Max joue avec ses nerfs et ne lui sert que des excuses. Là où personne n'oserait agir, elle, elle le fait, mais toujours avec cette timidité, cette réserve que compense la grande curiosité que la jeune fille possède. Là où tout n'est que facilité, dans un monde régit par des règles que personne n'enfreint, Max est difficile et fait ce que bon lui semble, sans mauvaises intentions. Fascinante. Attirante. Innocente. Ingénue. Naïve.

Il n'attend plus le jour où elle sera dans sa chambre noire, sous les flashs incessants de son appareil photo. Elle sera belle. Elle sera attrayante. Elle sera toute à lui. Même sa rêverie ne la lui enlèvera pas.

Maxine, Maxine… Une petite ignorante au visage pur et si expressif. Encore plus que Rachel. Encore plus que Megan. Bien plus que Kate. Max est son œuvre. Max est sa fascination. Max est sa possession. Max sera sa pièce de collection.


	12. K comme Kate

K comme Kate

Malgré sa religion, Kate n'a jamais réellement cru aux miracles. Ou du moins, ils ne sont pas pour elle mais pour les autres. Elle en a un peu honte. Petite, elle attendait souvent, après ses prières, que Dieu lui vienne en aide aux moindres problèmes. Il n'était jamais venu, pas même pour sauver ses grands-parents de la maladie. La jeune adulte qui renfermait encore une fillette en elle avait cessé de croire aux miracles comme la flamme d'une bougie s'éteint doucement.

-Salut Kate, comment tu vas ?

Maxine lui sourit faiblement. Elle devine que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle n'est pas encore au courant. Mais quand elle le sera, elle fera comme Alyssa et Stella. Elle parlera d'elle sans l'écouter, sans essayer de la comprendre. Sans savoir.

Alors Kate pleure. Elle pleure seule dans sa chambre, encore en pyjama en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter tout cela. La situation empirait de secondes en seconde. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. L'adolescente n'arrivait même pas à se pardonner elle-même.

-Kate ! C'est moi. J'ai ramené ton livre !

Max entre discrètement dans sa chambre, faisant rentrer avec elle un peu de lumière. Elle prend une photo d'Alice et range son livre dans son sac. Maxine est comme ça. Elle se soucie de Kate et s'étonne de la noirceur qui obscurcit la pièce et des sourires inexistants de Kate. Parfois, cette dernière voudrait retourner en arrière. A la bonne époque où elle et Maxine se rendaient régulièrement sur le campus pour boire du thé. Leur session de discussion lui manque terriblement. Cependant, Kate, d'elle-même, éloigne Max de sa propre compagnie.

Kate lui parle naturellement entre deux sanglots. Elle raconte ce qu'elle sait, ce qu'elle a ressentis. Max s'offusque. Max s'inquiète. Max l'écoute. Max la croit. C'est une confiance absolue en ce qu'elle peut lui dire, qui réchauffe le cœur de Kate. Ça lui permet de croire encore un peu.

Max, toujours là. Max qui ne la juge pas. Max qui l'aide. Pourquoi Kate n'arrive pas à tendre à son tour une main en direction de son amie ? Pourquoi sur ce toit, sous la pluie et le vent glacial, Kate n'arrive pas à être positive ? Comment peut-elle penser à autre chose ? La situation continue d'empirer de secondes en seconde. Il n'y a toujours aucune échappatoire. Juste une vidéo, un flou, une piqure et des murs blancs qui l'oppressent.

\- Kate, tu es mon amie. Quoi qu'il arrive.

« Amie ». Kate est son amie.

-Ton père t'aime.

« Aimer ».

-Tout ira bien.

« Futur ».

Elle ne sera jamais seule. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Maxine l'épaule. Kate ose y croire. Kate pense désormais à un futur. Elle ne peut pas abandonner. Elle ne peut pas… Pas quand Max lui redonne confiance, la défend et prend des risques sur ce toit avec elle. Non. Parce que Max était là dans ses moments de joie. Parce qu'elle l'était toujours quand Kate était des plus vulnérable et dans ses mauvais jours. Parce qu'elle lui a promis un avenir. Un ange. Le premier mot qui lui vient c'est celui-ci. Max la sauvé du crime de sa propre personne.

La flamme de sa bougie se raviva violemment et brilla de tout son éclat. Dieu le lui a enfin envoyé, son fameux miracle.


	13. L comme Lynn

L comme Lynn

-Les filles…

Dans ses souvenirs, la voix de son père est fantomatique. Le téléphone entre ses doigts pâles, émettait toujours des bips, réguliers et inquiétants. Lynn tripotait son crucifix autour de son cou. Elle craignait le pire.

-Kate…

Les sanglots étouffaient le reste de ses mots, coincés au fond de sa gorge. Elle commençait déjà à pleurer. Elle savait que Kate n'allait pas bien depuis un moment… Ses parents en parlaient le soir, quand ils pensaient que leurs filles dormaient. Lynn aime trop sa sœur pour ignorer ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

-A l'hôpital.

Un poids s'était enlevé. Elle respirait mieux. Quand son père lui apprend que Kate voulait mettre fin à ses jours, Lynn refuse d'y croire. Kate ne voudrait jamais les abandonner. Jamais. Puis la réalité la rattrape quand elle aperçoit sa grande sœur dans son lit d'hôpital. Ses parents et sa sœur l'avaient laissé seule avec elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Vivante.

Kate avait souri. Elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle avait traversé pendant ces quelques jours. Sa petite sœur l'avait écouté, assise sur les draps repassés et blanchâtres de sa chambre.

-Sans Max...

-C'est qui, Max ?

-Mon amie.

-Sans elle, tu…

Kate avait hoché la tête, alors qu'elle tripotait encore sa croix. Kate ne l'aimait pas assez pour vouloir rester en vie ? Une pointe de jalousie était née dans son cœur. La colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de sa sœur ressortait subitement. Elle avait voulu mourir. Elle avait voulu l'abandonner…

Les journaux ne parlaient que de Maxine Caulfield. Héroïquement, elle avait empêché l'ainée des Marsh à commettre un acte irréparable. Un acte que Lynn ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle avait toujours été là pour sa sœur. Toujours. Etait-elle trop jeune pour comprendre ?

-Maxine m'a juste rappelé que vous m'aimiez.

-Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?

-Je ne l'avais pas oublié. J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre.

La jalousie s'était éteinte aussitôt. Maxine… Elle avait sauvé sa sœur. Lynn aurait voulu être cette personne. Sa sœur, sa responsabilité. Sa famille, son fardeau. Mais sans Max, Lynn ne serait même pas capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit à l'heure qu'il est… Une reconnaissance illimitée s'empara d'elle quand Kate lui décrivit la personne qu'était sa sauveuse.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je t'en voudrais toujours pour avoir oublié ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que nous t'aimions plus que tout. Quoi que tu fasses.

Elle admire cette Max d'avoir soutenu sa sœur pendant tout ce temps, et pour la lui avoir ramené saine et sauve. Lynn pleure et remercie le destin qui a placé Maxine Caulfield sur le chemin de sa sœur. Instantanément, elle ne ressent que de la gratitude, de la sympathie pour cette adolescente qu'elle ne connait qu'à travers Kate. Max n'a pas seulement sauvé Kate de la mort. Elle a aussi sauvé Lynn du pire des chagrins, de ceux qui vous éclatent le cœur à tout jamais…

Alors, quand elle la voit, dans l'hôpital, en train de toquer à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, elle se cache sans oser lui dire « merci ». Elle veut juste la voir. Elle n'a rien de particulier : une personne comme Kate, qui respire la simplicité et la gentillesse. Lynn l'aime encore plus. Elle n'est pas déçue. Elle imaginait peut-être autre chose, mais elle a eu ce qu'elle désirait… Mettre un visage sur le nom de celle qui a sauvé l'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

Il y a cette citation de l'évangile selon Matthieu que Kate a toujours aimé. « Venez à moi, vous tous qui êtes fatigués et chargés, et je vous donnerai du repos ». Maxine Caulfield était le repos de sa sœur et à jamais, elle sera dans ses pensées pour ce qu'elle avait fait.


	14. M comme Megan

M comme Megan

« Chère Chloé, Je suis si désolée pour ce qui est arrivé. Sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'espère que tu iras mieux et j'espère te revoir très bientôt.

xoxo Megan »

Megan observait sa carte qui était affichée dans la chambre de son amie. Chloé était allongée dans son lit et respirait normalement. Les tubes le lui permettaient...

-Tu as des nouvelles de ton amie d'enfance ?

-Non. J'aimerais parler d'autre chose, Megan. S'il te plait.

Megan laisse échapper un petit soupire. Comment peut-on faire cela à sa meilleure amie ? Une personne que l'on connait depuis treize longues années ? C'était impossible dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. La lettre que Maxine lui avait envoyée était elle aussi accrochée au tableau. Pathétique. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête. Trois semaines après l'accident de Chloé, et elle ne s'était même pas déplacée pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. C'était dégoutant.

Megan et Chloé étaient très proches depuis la départ de cette Max. Mais Megan savait, que rien ni personne ne pouvait remplacer les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre ces ceux-là. Elle respectait cette amitié. Alors pourquoi, Max se tenait autant à l'écart de la vie de son amie ? Pas une nouvelle, pas de texto, une carte banale de temps en temps, aucun signe de vie… C'était pitoyable. La distance n'était pas une excuse valable pour Megan, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir une amie d'enfance. Elle en était venue à détester Max Caulfield et son silence assourdissant.

-D'accord. Si tu veux en parler…

-Non. Vraiment, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Et c'était ça le pire aux yeux de Megan. Chloé avait eu son accident et Max n'avait même pas été fichu de venir la voir à l'hôpital pour la soutenir ! De la haine… C'était de la haine que ressentait Megan pour un être aussi ignorant et aussi peu intéressé quant au sort d'une des personnes qui l'aimaient le plus au monde.

C'était un tel gâchis… Max ne méritait pas l'amitié de Chloé, qui en parlait encore comme si elle toujours d'actualité. Mais Megan voyait bien les perles d'eau salée qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux quand elle en parlait. Bien sûr qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Elle, elle était là ! Elle soutiendrait Chloé jusqu'au bout, comme une véritable amie. Parce que Megan se refusait de poser une virgule à leurs relations.

-J'ai oublié de te raconter un truc ! Monsieur Jefferson m'a proposé de l'assister pour l'un de ses shootings !

-C'est super Megan !

-Je suis tellement contente !

Chloé se réjouit pour elle et lui sourit. Megan regrette que Max ne soit pas là. Parce que même si elle déteste cette personne sans même la connaître, pour tous ce qu'elle ne fait pas, elle sait pertinemment que Chloé a et aura toujours besoin d'elle.

Mais en attendant le retour de cette dernière, Megan serait là dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Pour toujours.


	15. N comme Nathan

N comme Nathan

-Elle craint vraiment cette Max. Sérieux mais pour qui elle se prend ?

-C'est clair.

Nathan approuve à demi-mots. Evidemment qu'il est en colère et furieux après cette fille. C'est certain qu'il lui fera la misère, comme tous ceux qui s'en prennent à lui... Mais il ne peut pas vraiment être d'accord avec Victoria. Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'aime pas Max. Mais parce que, quelque part, cette fille a osé faire ce que personne n'a jamais osé faire avant : dénoncer son comportement qu'il sait, lui-même, pitoyable et intolérable.

Il en a assez que tout le monde lui fasse des courbettes. Nathan n'aurait jamais dû ramener ce flingue à Blackwell. Il se met à la place de Max. Et s'il avait vu un étudiant avec une arme, est-ce qu'il l'aurait dénoncé ?

La réponse sonne dans son crâne. Il ne mérite pas tous ces traitements de faveur et l'hypocrisie que ses amis lui portent. Il est seul. C'est normal. On ne connait que sa façade. Mais qui connait l'intérieur ? Nathan ne parvient pas à détester Max. Elle lui fait réaliser à quel point tout ce qu'il fait est grave.

Il lui crache son venin. Même s'il ne la haie pas, il lui en veut. A cause d'elle, son empire s'émiette sous ses yeux. Son père lui a encore parlé de déception et d'honneur. Il a été renvoyé de Blackwell. Il est piégé et depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Kate, les gens lui tournent le dos. Il savait que ça arriverait : la solitude l'a toujours guetté alors même que ses prétendus amis lui parlaient. Seule Victoria est restée... Et encore. Il sent bien que la confiance de cette dernière s'envole de plus en plus.

-C'est la pire des salopes...

-Et ce petit Warren qui la suit partout ! C'est pathétique.

Nathan n'est pas prêt à cela. Max lui a tout enlevé. Elle l'a dépossédé de sa fierté, de l'admiration qu'on lui vouait... Max a fait s'effondrer son monde parfait d'apparence.

« Apparence ». Max, étrangement, l'a toujours su et il le sait. Elle n'a jamais cherché à aller à ses fêtes au Vortex club. D'une part parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas et d'une autre, parce que Nathan savait qu'il n'impressionnait pas la jeune fille. Ca l'avait intrigué pendant longtemps.

Cela fait un petit moment que Nathan sait qu'il a dépassé les limites. Rachel... Il refuse d'y penser. Max la lui rappelle souvent. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à la détester totalement...

Il n'arrive pas à mettre au clair ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Mais c'est une certitude. Il en en a après Max sans pour autant la détester. Et pourtant, il est obligé de faire comme si, encore une fois, pour sauver son illusion qui s'effrite toutes les minutes qui passent.

Mais si les autres l'aiment pour ce qu'il n'est pas, Max le déteste de la même façon et pour les même raisons. Et c'est étrange... Parce que lui-même se déteste pour ces raisons.

Peut être que si... Peut être que s'il avait été lui et pas un "Prescott" Max et lui se seraient bien entendus...

Il en est convaincu, tout en pleurant dans sa chambre : dans d'autres circonstances, dans d'autres conditions, dans un autre monde et s'il avait fait certains choix plutôt que d'autres, Max et lui auraient été amis.

Alors pourquoi la détester quand on connaît le vrai coupable ?


	16. O comme oiseaux

O comme Oiseaux

Les humains avaient l'habitude de les regarder sans prendre le temps de les observer réellement. Mais il y avait cette Max… Etrange. Elle était étrange. Même pour une humaine… L'oiseau voletait joyeusement dans la pièce. Il avait évité le pire… Cette jeune fille l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine causée par une stupide vitre transparente ! Elle l'avait ouverte. Il était rentré alors que l'adolescente lui parlait un langage qu'il ne comprendrait certainement jamais. Alors quand il recroisa son chemin par un heureux hasard, l'oiseau regarda Max s'éloigner avec son amie. Cependant, la jeune fille vint vers lui : c'était flatteur d'être le modèle d'un photographe. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait prendre en photo… C'était agréable de servir de modèle, surtout à la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé sa petite vie de moineau…

Le volatile était outré ! Elle avait tout fait pour l'effrayer et pour le faire sortir de la maison des Price et voilà qu'elle courait vers lui pour le prendre en photo ? Elle se moquait du monde cette femme ? Maxine Caulfield avait chassé pendant longtemps, de la cheminée aux étagères, le pauvre oiseau qui ne dérangeait rien ni personne ! La fenêtre étant ouverte, il s'était envolé encore une fois pour élire domicile sur une palissade du jardin, en quête de tranquillité. Sans compter sur la photographe et son œil d'artiste.

L'oiseau se trouvait ici depuis longtemps. Il venait souvent ici, et personne ne se souciait de lui. C'était un coin paumé : personne n'y venait jamais à part deux hommes… Cependant, cette fille Max, s'était dirigée vers lui le regard avide. Elle avait une curiosité et des gestes violent. Il souhaitait juste s'envoler. Mais Max se trouva nez à nez avec lui en l'espace d'une microseconde. Quelle rapidité ! Ses confrères et lui partaient toujours très vite, en un battement d'ailes pour éviter aux yeux bien trop curieux de les immortaliser. Cette fille, affublée d'un appareil étrange, s'était retrouvée face à lui avec une rapidité déconcertante. Un clic. Un flash. Le cliché était pris.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? Sérieusement ? Quel culot de le réveiller dans son profond sommeil ! Le hibou dormait paisiblement et voilà que cette humaine l'avait réveillé de la plus brusque des façons. Juste pour fouiller une vieille grange ? D'habitude, les deux hommes qui venaient ne prenaient même pas la peine de monter jusqu'ici… Cette femme en revanche… Une vraie fouineuse ! A déranger les pauvres chouettes comme elle, qui ne demande que calme et sérénité entre ces quelques bottes de foin ! Honteux !

Sans gêne, étrange… Maxine Caulfield avait autant de visages chez les humaines que les oiseaux. Pourtant, ces derniers étaient peut-être les modèles préférés de la jeune femme.


	17. P comme Pompidou

P comme Pompidou

Les Hommes sont cruels. Pompidou le savait. Peut-être que Frank, son fidèle ami et le seul être en qui il avait pleinement confiance, était l'exception à la règle… L'humain n'en était pas un. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il en fréquentait le moins possible et l'air maussade, menaçant et hostile qui leur destinait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Pompidou, lui, aimait Frank.

Quand il avait senti que des étrangers s'approchait de leur précieux foyer, il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps : crocs sortis et prêts à mordre, aboiement féroce et inquiétant. Pompidou était paré ! Cependant, quand la porte s'était ouverte, c'était une seule jeune fille, frêle et fragile d'apparence. Il l'a reconnue instantanément C'était l'humaine qui l'avait pris en photo à travers le grillage. L'odeur d'un os qui ne demandait qu'à être mâchouillé lui chatouilla les narines… Maxine avait lancé ce dernier en direction des poubelles. Pompidou s'était jeté dessus… Elle aurait pu le lancer sur la route, profiter de l'instinct animal et des réflexes de Pompidou. Mais non. Et puis, le chien le ressentait : cette fille n'était pas méchante. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche il en était convaincu ! Peut-être que les Hommes n'étaient pas toujours foncièrement méchants…

-Allez viens là Pompidou ! Bon chien !

Non Frank n'est pas comme cela.

Quand il ressent encore une fois l'odeur de Max, lui et Frank sont sur la plage. Son maître l'a laissé dans le camping-car. Il aboi méchamment depuis quelques minutes. Il sent que les tensions s'apaisent… Frank parle de Pompidou. Il a entendu son nom. La jeune fille qui lui avait offert ce merveilleux os, décrétait adorer les chiens… Il entend une forme d'admiration dans la voix de l'adolescente quand Frank parle de son affection pour le canidé. Peut-être que les Hommes n'étaient pas toujours foncièrement violents…

Quand il sent son odeur pour la troisième fois, il ne s'en soucie pas. Le temps dehors est épouvantable. Pompidou n'a plus de foyer. Frank ne va pas bien. Lui non plus… Les humains autour de lui s'affolent, s'inquiètent… Lui, il ne comprend pas tout. Mais le seul visage familier qu'il reconnaît c'est celui de Max. Alors il se frotte à ses genoux. Pour la rassurer parce qu'il sent sa culpabilité. Pour se rassurer parce que lui-même a peur. Il lui fait confiance. Désormais, même si Pompidou sait que les Hommes sont cruels, il sait qu'ils ne sont pas forcément méchants ou violents. Certains sont gentils, comme Frank. Certains sont doux, et cherchent juste leur place dans ce monde, comme Max.

Pompidou l'a décidé. Il l'aime bien cette fille !


	18. Q comme les Quotidiens

Q comme les Quotidiens

« Héroïne ». « Sauveuse ». « Miracle ». « Comportement exemplaire ». Ces mots flottaient dans l'air… Il fallait bien distraire les gens. Leur faire penser à autre chose. C'est vrai que certaines choses étaient bien plus préoccupante pour l'ordre public qu'une simple adolescente tentant de se suicider. Il y avait eu cette neige improbable, puis l'éclipse…

Mais le temps n'intéressait personne ! Ce que les habitants d'Arcadia Baya voulaient, c'était que l'on casse la monotonie et leur quotidien morose et sans intérêts… Alors, pour les journaux du coin, on ne s'en fichait pas mal du pourquoi, du comment et du réel qui. On ne connaissait pas Kate Marsh. On ne connaissait que très vaguement les faits. On connaissait encore moins Maxine Caulfield. Il s'agissait juste d'une catho. C'était juste une stupide vidéo qui la discréditait. C'était juste une adolescente comme les autres, qui avait été au bon endroit au bon moment.

En outre, on écrit. On écrit sans savoir, sans comprendre, sans même essayer. Mademoiselle Caulfield est une distraction, un phénomène, une personne que tout le monde souhaite découvrir pour ce qu'elle a fait. On s'en sert de cette personne. Elle a cassé leur quotidien, leur ennui. On amplifie, on théâtralise et tant pis si ce n'est pas la vérité. On se moque de savoir qui est réellement Max, comme on ignore finalement la gravité du geste et les motivations de ce-dernier. Evidemment qu'on en dit quelque mots… Mais qui se préoccupe des états d'âmes d'une adolescente harcelée par ses camarades ? La remise en cause de l'empire des Prescott dû à l'implication du jeune fils dans cette affaire ? On en touchera quelques pâles phrases.

Maxine Caulfield n'est pas une héroïne. Ou alors c'est juste leur héroïne. Seulement pour eux et leur lecteurs… Elle n'est pas celle qu'ils décrivent. Mais ils l'aiment cette Max. Grâce à elle, ils peuvent écrire autre chose et pas uniquement sur les pêches de plus en plus désastreuses, ou les dernières acquisitions de la famille Prescott. Maxine est leur muse, leur distraction, un rayon de soleil à travers les nuages gris…

« Héroïne ». « Sauveuse ». « Miracle ». « Comportement exemplaire ». Ces mots flottaient dans l'air… Non. Max n'était rien de tout cela. Mais cela faisait vendre. Et il ne se passait jamais rien dans ce coin paumé !


	19. R comme Ray Wells

R comme Ray Wells

-Est-elle vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle affirme ? Vous savez les adolescents de nos jours... Ils ont la tête pleine de ces séries, livres et films qui leurs bourrent l'imagination ! Pensez-vous vraiment que mon fils soit capable d'un tel acte ? Non, je le connais mieux que vous me semble-t-il. Nathan est un garçon honnête et intelligent. Cette mademoiselle Caulfield est certainement une jalouse de plus...

Le principale Wells était au téléphone depuis une heure déjà, a écouté la plaidoirie du père pour sa progéniture. Il se retenait. Il contrôlait chacun de ses mots et ponctuait souvent les tirades de son interlocuteur par des « Hum hum... », « oui », « tout à fait », « je comprends », et ces fameux « Evidement Monsieur Prescott, je suis de votre avis ! ». Est-ce qu'il le pensait ? Non. Est-ce qu'il était hypocrite ? Oui.

Maxine Caulfield lui faisait pitié. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Quel courage... Elle connaissait la réputation des Prescott, elle savait que la famille était très influente... Et pourtant, après avoir hésité pendant quelques secondes, l'élève lui avait confié avoir surpris Nathan avec une arme. Il avait lu la peur dans ses yeux. Nul doute qu'elle disait la vérité.

Ray savait que Nathan était fragile et qu'il ne supportait plus la pression du prestige et de l'honneur qu'il devait préserver au nom des Prescott. Mademoiselle Caulfield avait fait preuve de civisme en agissant de la sorte. Quelque chose, qu'il n'avait jamais su faire. Il se préoccupait bien trop des répercussions du père. Alors il avait fait l'autruche.

Cependant, après l'affaire Kate Marsh, le principale de Blackwell n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Nathan Prescott n'était plus seulement le gamin pourri gâté, faisant régner sa loi sur le campus. Il était devenu dangereux. Quand, dans son bureau, la jeune femme avait décrété que c'était de la faute de Nathan, Ray avait vu sa tranquillité éclater en mille morceaux. Il devait, lui aussi, faire un choix.

La main tremblante, il avait composé le numéro du patriarche des Prescott. Pendant son discours, il se murmurait à lui-même « Une adolescente a osé. Pourquoi pas toi Ray ? Tu fais une bonne chose. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Cette fois, Nathan est allé trop loin. Tu agis dans l'intérêt de tous. Comme mademoiselle Caulfield. »

Max aurait osé. Courageuse. Altruiste. Des valeurs que lui, portait sans jamais les exécuter. Maxine Caulfield le faisait très bien pourtant, elle.

Alors il le fait. Non pas parce que cette gamine l'inspirait... Mais parce qu'il savait très bien que cette même gamine, avait fait ce qu'il aurait lui-même dû faire depuis bien longtemps : oser et dénoncer.

-Ecouter Monsieur Prescott, je n'ai d'autre choix que de suspendre temporairement votre fils, le temps que cette affaire s'éclaircisse.


	20. S comme SDF

S comme SDF

Tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas la voir. Comme si c'était un fantôme, on passait devant elle sans lui jeter un regard. Même le vent avait plus de substance à leurs yeux que sa personne. Les habitants d'Arcadia Bay avaient peur d'elle et de la misère qu'elle pouvait représenter. Alors quand cette adolescente lui avait timidement souris pour lui adresser la parole, son cœur s'était mis à battre bien plus vite. Elle était heureuse qu'une autre personne que la serveuse du Two Whales s'adresse à elle. La sans-abri avait décrit la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé à Joyce :

-Vous avez rencontré la petite Max ?

-Oui, elle bien adorable cette jeune fille. Elle se préoccupe beaucoup de vous et de Chloé.

-Elle est très gentille ! Très curieuse aussi… Elle vit un peu dans son monde !

Elle avait hoché la tête en approuvant Joyce. Max Caulfield avec le regard luisant, un peu comme les yeux des enfants quand ils comprennent enfin quelque chose. Curieuse… C'était comme ça que Joyce Price l'avait définie… Et il était certain, que sans connaître réellement cette jeune personne ou ses intentions, on la devinait tout de suite, curieuse. Les millions de questions qui assaillaient son esprit, tourmentaient désormais le sien. Pourquoi cette fille s'intéressait-elle à la famille Prescott ? Et cette histoire de tornade…

Elle observait aussi. Pas de la même façon que les autres… C'était rare ! Elle prenait le temps de s'arrêter. Ça se ressentait. Elle ne voyait pas comme les autres. Et la sans-abri pouvait se vanter d'avoir le même don. Quand on n'a rien à faire de sa vie, autant contempler celle des autres ? Porter et garder un œil sur ses alter ego, c'est apprendre à les découvrir. Max et elle était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui i concernait ce sujet. En fait, cette petite lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elles pensaient les mêmes choses et se l'avaient dit à demi-mots. Elles étaient peut-être trop complices pour des personnes qui ne s'étaient rencontrées que quelques minutes.

Elles n'aimaient pas cette ville et pourtant elles y étaient attachées. Elles n'aimaient pas les Prescott et pourtant elles les tenaient en pitié. Elles ne s'étonnent de rien et de tout. Elles ne sont pas comme les autres, elles ne rentrent pas dans les rangs…

Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer Max.

Max est une version d'elle en plus jeune.

Sauf que Max a encore toutes les chances d'une vie.

Cette petite était son propre reflet. Elle s'y voyait dedans comme on regarde à travers un miroir.


	21. T comme Taylor

T comme Taylor

-Je ne peux pas la supporter cette fille ! Mais pour qui elle se prend ? De toute façon c'est évident que Mar… je veux dire Monsieur Jefferson voit clair dans son petit jeu !

Taylor n'écoute plus. Elle regarde Courtney qui hoche la tête, l'air absente. C'est devenu un mécanisme pour les deux amies, un peu comme une petite confidence qu'elles se faisaient à demi-mots, comme pour se dire que Victoria était encore partie dans l'une de ses interminables tirades anti-Caulfield dont elle seule avait le secret.

Taylor avait cessé de prêter attention aux monologues de Victoria. Elle s'inquiétait trop pour sa mère. Et personne autour d'elle ne l'avait remarqué. La jeune fille avait besoin d'attention et de soutien… Or, aucune de ses amies n'avait réussi à interpréter ses humeurs et sa tristesse cachée. Sauf Max.

-Salut Taylor.

Deux petits mots. Ce n'est rien. Et pourtant Taylor n'était pas très sympathique avec elle. L'étudiante l'avait envoyée paître. Max lui avait parlé de sa mère. Taylor s'était confié, sans aucune crainte sans aucune restriction. Taylor était frustrée par rapport à sa mère et à son opération. Elle sortait juste de chirurgie, et certes, Victoria l'avait épaulé telle une vraie amie. Mais Victoria restait Victoria, et Taylor avait besoin qu'on se soucie d'elle.

-On devrait parler plus souvent.

Quand Taylor le lui dit, elle le pense. Max est peut-être juste timide après tout. Elle ne les prend pas de haut. Sinon, elle aurait très bien pu ignorer Taylor, passer devant elle ou l'ignorer royalement après toutes ses répliques acerbes.

Quand elle croise Max dans la salle d'eau commune le soir même de la tentative de suicide de Kate, elle ne peut que se sentir bête. Max avait sauvé Kate. Taylor l'avait presque tué. Auparavant, elle ne lui aurait même pas parler. Mais encore une fois, Taylor avait besoin de parler et savait que Max, écouterait. Curiosité ou bienveillance, Taylor s'en fichait. Max la réconforte. Elle ne l'accuse pas. Elle devine que ce n'est pas ce que l'adolescente pense, mais elle lui en est reconnaissante.

Quand elle croise encore une fois Max au Vortex Club, et qu'elle lui demande des nouvelles de sa mère, Taylor lui répond gentiment que tout va bien.

Alors oui, Maxine Calufield est bizarre. Cependant, ses mots ont réconforté Taylor. Elle lui en est reconnaissante et elle admire son courage et sa prévenance pour tous les êtres qui l'entourent. Il faudrait plus de Max Caulfield dans ce monde...


	22. U comme Usurpatrice

U comme Usurpatrice

Elle est pathétique. Elle est faible. Elle est hypocrite. Elle se ment à elle-même encore plus cruellement qu'elle ment aux autres. Maxine ne veut pas se voir. Cette fille-là lui fait de la peine.

-Qui… Qui es-tu ?

-Pince moi je rêve ?! Je suis toi débile ! Ou l'une des nombreuses Max que tu as semées sur ton passage !

Elle a toujours détesté sa naïveté, surtout quand elle se retourne contre elle. Maxine face à Maxine.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à sortir ?

-Oh tu veux de l'aides ? Tu croyais que tu pouvais contrôler tout et tout le monde, hein ? Faire joujou avec le temps ?

C'est ce que cette gamine a fait non ? Maxine ne tient pas l'autre Max en haute estime. Aucune responsabilité ! Jouer. Mais la vie ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tout le monde le sait autour d'elle ! Alors pourquoi ses pouvoirs lui ont été confié ?

-J'ai essayé d'aider ! Je voulais juste faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux !

-Non tu voulais juste être populaire… Et quand tu as eu tous ces super pouvoirs, t'as décidé de faire croire aux autres que tu en avais quelque chose à foutre de leurs problèmes.

Elle n'a aidé personne ! Elle n'a créé que des problèmes et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Tout est de sa faute et elle rejette les torts ! Juste l'appât d'une pseudo popularité. Des mensonges encore et encore. De faux sourires, de fausses paroles, juste pour combler ce besoin d'être aimée et d'être vue et reconnue de tous. C'est un comportement pitoyable et indigne d'elle.

-C'est vrai. J'ai gâché mon pouvoir en voulant être amie avec tout le monde.

-Il était temps que tu l'admettes. Même s'il est bien trop tard, après tout ce que tu as fait…

Max arrête enfin de se mentir. Elle avoue. Mais est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Pendant une semaine, on l'a enfin admirée. Elle a accompli tant de choses… Le dégoût monte dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle qui se pensait altruiste, n'est qu'une enfant apeurée et ridicule.

-Mais j'ai quand même de super amis. Et mon pouvoir en a aidé quelque uns.

-Arrête de faire l'innocente je t'en prie ! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite ! Tu as semé la mort et le chaos sur ton passage.

Non. Elle n'a aidé personne ! Elle n'est même pas capable de s'aider elle-même ! Elle a empiré les choses, sans prendre les bonnes décisions et en empirant la situation à toutes les occasions.

-C'était pas de ma faute espèce de fille de…

-Ne parle pas de notre mère de cette façon ! Bha, t'es responsable de pas mal d'horreur, non ? Attends, attends… T'as foutu en l'air l'espace-temps pour ta précieuse amie punk, Chloé ? Tu crois qu'elle en vaut la peine ?

-Comme tout le monde. Ce n'est plus à propos de Chloé… ou de moi.

-Oh quelle noblesse Maxine ! Dommage que tu es gâché ton pouvoir pour des histoires d'ados ! Chloé arrive mieux à te faire culpabiliser que moi. Parce que tu la laisses te martyriser. Ça s'appelle le « syndrome de Stockholm ». Mais tu n'as pas vu ça en cours. Tu vas devoir l'apprendre à tes dépens. Comme Rachel.

Evidemment que c'est de sa faute ! Pourquoi elle ne veut pas l'admettre ? Le dégoût laisse maintenant un goût amer sur sa langue. Elle lui sert encore l'argument de l'altruisme. Quelle mauvaise blague ! Elle ne supporte même pas sa propre apparence. Elle a honte d'être cette Max.

-La ferme. Tu ne me fais plus peur.

Bien sûr que si ! Maxine sait qu'elle fait peur à son alter égo. Elle lui balance enfin tout ce que son cœur à garder secrètement fermer pendant tout ce temps ! Elle libère les non-dits, les phrases cachées et les médisances que son cerveau refusait de comprendre.

-Je serais plus inquiète de nous faire tuer par Chloé que par Jefferson. Max, tu crois vraiment que c'est notre amie ? Qu'elle nous respecte ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Bon sang ! T'es tellement bête. J'ai honte d'avoir le même nom que toi…

Elle a gâché son pouvoir pour des futilités, pour répondre à ses propres besoins et non ceux des autres.

Elle est pathétique. Elle est faible. Elle est hypocrite. Elle se ment à elle-même encore plus cruellement qu'elle ment aux autres. Maxine ne veut pas se voir. Cette fille-là lui fait de la peine.

La culpabilité ne la dévore qu'à peine. Cette fille, ce n'est pas elle. C'est une usurpatrice


	23. V comme Victoria

V comme Victoria

-Louis Daguerre…

Victoria entendait encore la réponse de cette Maxine Caulfield résonner dans sa tête. La jalousie la ronge. Elle voit bien que le regard de leur professeur n'est pas le même quand c'est elle qui lui parle. Pourquoi tout lui vient aussi facilement ?

Max aurait pu être méchante avec elle. Elle aurait pu agir en représailles. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. La loi du Talion, Victoria ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était ce qu'elle appliquait tous les jours pour Max : l'adolescente essayait juste de la faire souffrir autant qu'elle, la faisait souffrir. La jalousie encore une fois. Sale bâte vivant au plus profond de son ventre, rugissant sans arrêt.

-Les journaux parlent de Max.

-Par rapport à Kate ?

-Oui.

Victoria enrage. La culpabilité et la jalousie ne se marient pas très bien. Max a fait ce qu'il fallait alors qu'elle, elle s'acharnait sur Kate. Elle aimerait être Max ! Bon dieu qu'elle voudrait être Max ! Pitié, qu'elle le souhaitait…

Elle voulait agir comme elle. Oublier toute cette pression sur ses épaules, ne penser qu'à la photographie, sa passion, et la vivre à fond, s'en se soucier du regard de personne. Max le faisait au quotidien. Pourquoi pas elle ? Qu'est-ce que Max avait de plus ? Rien ! Absolument rien !

Victoria avait le matériel. Victoria avait l'argent. Victoria avait les relations. Mais elle n'avait pas le don de Max. Elle n'avait pas son talent. Elle était juste elle. Rien qu'elle. Elle n'était pas une héroïne, elle n'a sauvé la vie de personne. On l'a regardé parce qu'elle le rechercher. Max attirait les tous les yeux naturellement.

Victoria cherche l'admiration. Max la trouve sans même lever les yeux de son objectif… La jeune femme le veut, le désire, cette attention et l'amour des autres. Max ne l'a jamais souhaité… Injuste. La vie est injuste. Victoria le sait. C'est une enfant capricieuse. Elle veut ce qu'elle n'a pas, et pire encore, Max est ce qu'elle n'est pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! C'était injuste. Parfaitement injuste. Max ébranlait le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Face à une fille de cette envergure, de cette gentillesse, Victoria n'était pas plus qu'un grain de poussière misérable dont personne ne voudrait jamais.


	24. W comme Warren

W comme Warren

Max était comme lui. Ils aimaient les mêmes choses. Ils jouaient aux mêmes jeux, regardaient les mêmes films, ils avaient les mêmes références… Et pourtant ils étaient très différents. Parfois, Warren se demandait pourquoi il aimait Maxine. Le scientifique en lui n'avait jamais su répondre à la question. En même temps, Warren savait parfaitement que « raison » et « sentiments » ne s'accordait jamais si ces derniers étaient réels. Il aimait Max. Pourquoi ? Néant. Trou noir. O. Nul. Aucune réponse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Brooke fulminait à côté de lui. Warren avait commencé à dresser une liste dans sa tête. Max était la personne la plus adorable et la plus gentille qu'il connaissait. A Blackwell, elle était la douceur incarnée après Kate. Elle était intelligente, elle se questionnait tout le temps, sur n'importe quel sujet. Brook, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être curieuse : elle pensait avoir la science infuse… Il n'avait jamais vraiment comparé Max aux autres filles. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, le jeune homme la trouvait vraiment avide de savoir. Warren aimait cela. Mais il appréciait aussi son côté artiste et rêveur.

-Je ne sais pas.

Non il ne le sait pas. Le jeune homme n'était même pas capable de comprendre comment ni quand il était tombé sous le charme de Maxine. Elle l'avait fasciné dès le départ. Elle l'avait changé et le forçait à faire des choses, ou à dire des mots, qu'il n'aurait jamais faîtes ou dit avant. Lui, qui était si timide, avait pris les devants. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras face à la naïveté de l'adolescente. Bizarrement, cela la rendait encore plus adorable.

-Réfléchis il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !

Brooke était maintenant presque rouge. Le cerveau de Warren chauffait lui aussi. Max était une super héroïne. Elle ne se souciait pas de ce que pensaient les autres, des groupes ou des personnes populaires. Elle ne voyait que les gens. Elle les aidait. Donner pour donner… Il pensait qu'à Blackwell c'était la loi du plus fort ou tout du moins, du plus riche. Max avait fait voler en éclats celle-ci.

Il aimait bien la façon qu'elle avait de se plonger dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Son appareil photo était son troisième œil. Si lui, voyait le monde avec des chiffres et des lettres, elle, elle le voyait en couleurs et en formes. Elle était tout ce qu'il aurait aimé être, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir… Il l'aime c'est tout !

Il adorait aussi le fait qu'elle se soit adresser à lui, spontanément et instantanément sans s'arrêter aux apparences. Il adorait sa manière de froncer les sourcils quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il adorait observer ses yeux quand il lui parlait : elle était attentive à ce qu'il lui racontait. Tout le temps. Toujours. Warren n'a pas de réponse. Mais il a une certitude :

-Parce que ce monde ne mérite d'être vu que par ses yeux.

Quand Max l'embrasse, c'est l'apocalypse dans son cœur et dans sa boîte crânienne. Aussi un peu dehors, mais il s'en moque… Il l'aime, c'est tout.


	25. X comme

X comme...

Chloé n'était plus seule maintenant. Ça la rassurait. Elle était constamment inquiète pour elle. Cette Maxine avait enlevé cette culpabilité qui rongeait son être depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait laissé tomber Chloé… Contre sa volonté certes. Mais elle l'avait quand même laissé tomber. Maxine, aussi. Mais elle avait encore la chance de pouvoir revenir.

Elle avait tout : l'amour, les amitiés, la popularité… La jeune femme sait que rien ni personne n'est irremplaçable. Pourtant, quand elle voit Maxine Caulfield passer d''élèves en élèves pour discuter avec eux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Elle est partie. Max est arrivée. Elle n'a pas pris sa place. Elle l'a juste comblée. L'adolescente l'a toujours su : rien ni personne n'est irremplaçable.

Elle les voit arriver dans la décharge. Elle retient son souffle. Elle aimerait rire avec Chloé et Max. Elle devine qu'elles auraient été toutes les trois de très bonnes amies. Cependant, la mélancolie, la tristesse et la haine de Chloé font tâche sur le tableau. Il faut qu'elle sache. Il faut qu'elle passe à aux choses. Parce que rien ni personne n'est irremplaçable. Sauf pour les êtres aimés.

Elle décide de guider Maxine vers ce qui reste de son corps. C'est la seule capable de capter sa présence. Heureux hasard ou ironie du sort ? Personne ne le saura jamais.

Chloé était ici. Max était ici. Elle est ici.

Elle sème les indices autour d'elle. Max s'intéresse à sa disparition. Elle se pose des questions. Elle apprend à la connaître à travers ses anciens amis.

Quand Chloé se penche sur son cadavre en pleurant, la morte sent encore la terre qui lui gratte les mains. Max réprime un haut-le-cœur. Elle aussi. Elle prend conscience de tout. Max est en vie. Elle, elle ne l'est pas. Max a tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle peut encore changer la donne, elle peut la venger et refaire sourire le monde comme elle même le faisait avant sa mort. Max est sa rédemption.

Personne n'est irremplaçable. Personne. Sauf Maxine Caulfield. Elle est la pièce maîtresse de son histoire et de sa vengeance silencieuse.

Chloé était ici. Max était ici. Elle, elle le sera à jamais.


	26. Y comme You

Y comme "YOU"

Pour Manon, Maxine est un personnage fascinant. Elle aime toutes ses facettes. Si elle devait décrire Maxine Caulfield en quelques mots, elle dirait que sa gentillesse et sa naïveté sont ses qualités les plus touchantes. Le moment qui l'a le plus marqué, c'est quand, dès le premier épisode, on la voit enfiler ses écouteurs et s'isoler du monde sur l'air de « To All of you ». Elle était comme les autres élèves et pourtant, elle était isolée du groupe. Pour Manon, jouer avec Max, être confrontée aux mêmes choix qu'elle, c'était un vrai casse-tête. Mais Life is Strange et Max Caulfield lui ont donné une belle leçon de vie. Au milieu de ses révisions de Bac, elle bénissait les quelques heures de jeu qui lui faisaient penser à autre chose.

Léa, adore le fait que Maxine se moque du regard des autres. C'est sûrement ce qui rend ce personnage si spécial ! L'adolescente vit sa vie, sans se soucier de ce que l'on pense d'elle. Elle parle à qui elle veut, sans préjugés. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Juste parce qu'elle le souhaite, sans contrainte, sans être jaugée. Pour Léa, Maxine est courageuse, loyale, sincère et surtout très gentille. Presque un peu trop. Elle est adorable avec tout le monde… Léa ne voit pas ses défauts. Il lui faut réfléchir pour lui en trouver. En cherchant un peu, elle pense que Max est peut-être un peu naïve. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grand des défauts, non ? Un moment du jeu l'a particulièrement marqué : la scène ou l'étudiante de Blackwell découvre l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et réalise toutes les choses dont elle est capable. La confiance remplace un peu la naïveté… Life is Strange restera un bon souvenir de vacances pour elle !

Sacha Oakenshield trouve Max touchante. Elle s'inquiète tellement pour ses amies… C'est une personne prévenante avec son entourage et ses amitiés avec Kate et Chloé l'ont beaucoup touché. Elle tente même de protéger Victoria, qui ne lui a jamais démontré la moindre affection. Donner pour donner et non-recevoir. Elle aime sans condition. Comme Léa, elle pense que Max est parfois trop effacée et naïve. Quand Max a dû choisir entre sauver sa ville natale et sa meilleure amie, Sacha a pu constater à quel point le jeu était merveilleux. Le passage de ce dernier l'ayant le plus marqué serait certainement celui ou Max est confrontée à une dure réalité face à Chloé qui lui demande de l'aider à mettre fin à ses jours dignement. Elle sourit quand elle pense à Life is Strange : les vacances, la liberté, sa cousine… Ce sont de bons souvenirs.

Rosalie24, a découvert Life is Strange grâce aux différents let's play. Elle connaît l'histoire et ses nombreux choix. Elle adore Max, quand elle s'amuse avec ses amis tout simplement. Quand elle se dandine en regardant Chloé danser sur son lit, quand elle camoufle un rire attendri en aidant Warren dans le laboratoire… Maxine Caulfield est d'une gentillesse et d'un courage incroyable, malgré son petit côté égoïste qui ressort de temps en temps dans le jeu. Ses adieux avec Chloé l'ont profondément marqué. Max dégage une panoplie de sentiments tellement intéressants… C'est ce qui rend le jeu si vivant.

Viria aime bien l'altruisme mais surtout la volonté d'aide et de bien faire qu'a cette étudiante de Blackwell. Elle en a presque le syndrome du superhéros à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Quant aux défauts, sa naïveté est assez agaçante… Les passages avec la Chloé de la réalité alternative sont les plus frappants. Le choc, la stupéfaction quand on découvre une Chloé aux cheveux châtains et en fauteuil roulant… Et cette balade sur la plage dès le début de l'épisode 4 sur la plage, devant le coucher de soleil… Puis dans sa maison, agencée différemment et ce terrible choix de lui injecter une dose mortelle ou non... Tout ça l'a réellement touché. C'est la première fois qu'un jeu vidéo lui arrache quelques larmes. Découvert pendant les grandes vacances, un ami le lui a conseiller. Viria lui dit merci.

Les facettes de Max dépendent de quelle manière on la joue. Jinfreak, l'a parfaitement compris et trouve ce jeu génial pour ça. Mais ce qu'il aime plus particulièrement chez Maxine c'est son côté loyal envers ses proches. Elle est gentille, elle est assez réfléchie, essaye de bien faire autour d'elle… Cependant, elle est peut-être trop gentille, justement, au risque de ne pas s'affirmer assez. Elle est une fouineuse aussi : est-ce vraiment grave ? L'épisode le plus marquant est le quatrième : dans la réalité alternative, lorsque Max se rend compte qu'elle a complètement foutu en l'air la vie de Chloé alors qu'elle voulait bien faire… Et quand cette dernière l'implore d'abréger ses souffrances… Jinfreak a attendu chaque épisode et se jetant dessus dès leurs sorties, en le conseillant à d'autres et en y rejouant de temps à autre.

Max est une étudiante tout à fait normale pour Thomas. Elle est naturelle et pourtant, originale à la fois. Kurapika, aime bien son air serein et son étonnante complicité avec Chloé qui est très différente d'elle… D'ailleurs son passage favori est celui où elles s'amusent toutes les deux dans la piscine du campus. Elles s'éclaboussent, rient… Ces petits moments calmes ou elles partagent leur amitié sont les plus beaux : celui où elles marchent mains dans mains sur les rails du train aussi…Ce qui préfère cependant, dans ce personnage, c'est sa façon qu'elle a de voir le monde qui l'entoure et la nature. Il lui reproche cependant son comportement un peu agressif envers David… La jeune fille l'a jugé un peu trop sévèrement à son goût. Il a découvert le jeu grâce à un Let's Play de Xe. Il en a seulement regardé 20 premières minutes avant de foncer acheter le jeu. Quand il a découvert le jeu, il était chez sa meilleure amie. Tout excité et impatient d'y jouer le soir venu, il ne tenait plus en place…

Noobyy aime Maxine parce que le joueur, à travers son personnage, peut appréhender plusieurs facettes du monde. Il adore la scène finale et ce choix crucial et déchirant : le sacrifice de Chloé pour la ville ou laisser Arcadia se faire détruire pour son âme-sœur.

Quand Léo pense à Life is Stange, il songe tout de suite à sa grande sœur qui le lui a conseillé. Ils y ont joué ensemble, se disputant sur les choix à faire. Ils ont toujours été très complices et ils sont contents d'avoir pu faire cette petite aventure ensemble. Pour Léo, Max est avant tout une personne beaucoup trop gentille et curieuse pour son propre bien. Pour sa sœur, la grande force du personnage de Maxine, c'est qu'elle est comme tout le monde. On peut s'identifier à cette adolescente… Léo a adoré la révélation à la fin de l'épisode quatre : Jefferson et son air machiavélique collé au visage… Il l'épisode préféré de sa sœur est le deuxième, quand Max et Warren contemplent avec horreur l'éclipse en se serrant l'un contre l'autre.


	27. Z comme Zachary

Z comme Zachary 

-Je crois que c'est la seule fille qui ne nous a jamais pris en photos !

-Toi, le grand Zachary, tu rages, parce qu'une fille ne te prend pas en photo ?

Zachary en rigole. En vérité, il s'en moque éperdument. Il est juste mal à l'aise quand il croise la jeune fille. Elle sait tout. C'est une petite fouineuse cette Maxine Caulfield. Mais il n'y peut rien. L'adolescente le juge certainement pour ses sextos échangés avec Victoria. Et pourtant, elle a arrangé les choses avec Juliet. Elle est bizarre cette fille… Quel était son intérêt là-dedans ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Elle aurait très pu envenimés les choses ! C'est qu'il aurait fait lui ! C'est tellement plus facile de casser les choses plutôt que d'essayer de les réparer….

-Et oh fait ! Pour Juliet ?

-Elle sait tout…

Il en avait jeté son ballon de frustration. Max avait alors précipitamment demandé à Alyssa de s'écarter. Heureusement pour sa tête ! Il aurait pu lui faire très mal ! Mais grâce à Max, le pire avait été évité et seule une vite avait été brisé. Zachary n'avait rien dit. Pas même un « excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu… ». A quoi bon ? Personne ne se soucie de personne ici. Surtout pas lui.

-Et merde !

-Non ce n'est pas grave. J'ai retourné la situation. Je lui ai présenté ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague.

-Bien joué !

« Bien joué ». Oui. Sauf qu'il ne supporte pas le regard bleu de Max. Parce qu'elle, elle sait. Elle le jauge, il le sait. Et pourtant, Max arrange toujours tout. Elle l'a fait pour lui. Mais il ne comprend toujours pas quel était son intérêt ! Gentillesse ? A ce point ?

Alors quand il apprend que Kate est sur le toit et qu'elle s'apprête à sauter, il ne réfléchit pas. Il court encore plus vite que lors de ses matchs de football. Il entre dans la salle de classe. Max y est. D'un ton détaché et moqueur, il annonce que la catholique est sur le point de commettre un acte irréparable. Il croise les prunelles de Max : l'horreur s'y reflète. Une horreur que lui-même ressent au plus profond de lui-même. Max a toujours tout réparé autour d'elle. Elle a toujours protégé tout le monde : il l'a vu à l'œuvre. S'il y a une personne capable de sauver Kate, c'est elle. Même si elle n'a aucun intérêt à le faire.

Et soudainement, sous la pluie et les murmures, il la voit sur ce toit, en train de tendre sa main vers celle de Kate il comprend. Il n'y a aucun intérêt. C'est être humain, tout simplement. C'est être Super Max.


	28. 2- Je suis l'unique

2

Mad Max, Hipster, la « ninja de Blackwell », Super Max, Max Amber, La « Retro Selfie Master », Doctor Max, Max Max, Feminazi. Autant de surnoms pour une seule personne. Cette liste, non exhaustive des surnoms de Maxine Caulfield prouve au moins une chose : Je suis le seul et l'unique à la connaître réellement et pleinement. Tous les matins, tous les jours et chaque fois qu'elle le décide, elle me les montre, tous ses différents visages. Moi, je la connais par cœur et entière, mieux qu'elle-même.

Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne la déteste pas. Je ne la trouve pas fouineuse ni même curieuse. Je ne la pense pas gentille ou méchante.

Je n'ai pas de sentiment même si je sais être sa possession la plus précieuse.

Moi, seul, pouvait me vanter de la connaître sous toutes les coutures.

Un clic. Un flash. Je vois maintenant un nouveau visage.


	29. Merci à tous : NA

Cet abécédaire est maintenant terminé. Je l'ai commencé il y a un an, j'ai eu une très longue absence mais jamais je n'ai cessé d'y ajouter des petites phrases dans mes lettres. 26 Polaroids c'est 14,185 mots, 3187 lectures. Je suis totalement dépassée par ces nombres et tous les commentaires que vous m'avez offerts : ils sont mes plus cadeaux !

Alors, un énorme merci à **Rosalie24** , qui m'a toujours laissé de très belles reviews, adorables.. Ton avis m'a toujours été précieux !

Alors, un énorme merci à **Leurka** , qui m'a suivi sur Wattpad et sur fanfiction. Tes commentaires, je les attendais avec impatience !

Alors, un merci tout particulier pour **Sileyna** qui a été la première, depuis le début !

Alors, un très grand merci à **Sacha Oakenshield** qui m'a laissé, elle aussi, de très belle reviews.

Alors, un trés grand merci à **xRyoma** et **Marina Ka-Fai** pour leurs nombreux commentaires, leur compliments et leurs encouragements : ils m'ont donné le sourire !

Alors, merci à **Williow** et « **X** » pour leurs commentaires : le concept vous a plu et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

Alors, merci à **Kureiji Tenshi, Link02, Pinoulelapin, TNAMovieMaker, ronlovesfood,** et **Ellio C. Dutt** de m'avoir suivi dans cet abécédaire !

Alors, merci à **tous les lecteurs** , qui ont lu, survolés, mes lignes et mes mots !

Alors, merci à toi qui me lit, peut-être trés longtemps après ce post, trés longtemps après la sortie du jeu...

C'est avec une petite larmichette que je vous dis au revoir et à très bientôt pour de nouveaux projets, sur Life is Strange ou autres. Je vous rappelle que j'écris de petites nouvelles sur Wattpad à travers le pseudo de Sandseed.

Je vous mets au défi de décrire cet abécédaire d'après vous. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, votre lettre favorite, la lettre qui vous a le plus touché, celle qui vous a le plus surprise, des phrases qui vont ont marqué… Je veux tout savoir !

 _Le mot de la fin vous appartient, à vous tous qui m'avez lu !_

PLEINS DE BISOUS !

PlumeDeSucre :)


End file.
